


[podfic] And This Is How the World Ends

by growlery



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Dark, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Pre-Canon, raw podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:33:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24699124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: On her homeworld — her real homeworld, the one that will stay locked and buried inside her chest — there was a saying that the universe will end painted in the scorching blood of the gods, burnt out of existence by the wrath of the small and the oppressed who will have no more of their rule.As her tiny body quakes in the ruins of her people, her parents’ twisted bodies behind her and Thanos’ first task ahead, she whispers the words to herself over and over, in a voice so low even the gods cannot hear.
Relationships: Gamora/Nebula (Marvel)
Kudos: 2
Collections: Podfic Bingo, growlery's podfic bingo works





	[podfic] And This Is How the World Ends

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [And This Is How the World Ends](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2808155) by [sassafrasx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassafrasx/pseuds/sassafrasx). 



> for podfic bingo (no unediting). on the underage warning: nebula is 17 during some of the sexual content, gamora is 19.

#  [download/stream from dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/2lr40ku21een475/and%20this%20is%20how%20the%20world%20ends.mp3?dl=0)

or, stream below if your browser supports it!

**Author's Note:**

> length: 7:35
> 
> size: 7.5MB


End file.
